From document EP 96228 A, a device for addressing newspapers, magazines and the like is known. The device has a conveyor apparatus having grabs which are spaced apart in a direction of conveyance and which respectively hold a printed product by its fold and transport it obliquely rearward in hanging arrangement with the fold running transversely to the direction of conveyance. In a inscribing station, a trailing end region of the printed product, lying opposite the fold, rests respectively on a supporting slide rail. The printed products are addressed, in their regions bearing against the slide rails, on the outer side of the leading product part viewed in the direction of conveyance.
From document EP 709326 A, a method and an apparatus for inscribing folded printed products on an innermost side is known. A printed product here consists of a first product part joined by a fold to a second product part. The apparatus has a conveyor device, which is provided with grabs such that it grabs the respective printed product in the region of the fold and transports it in the longitudinal direction along a print station with the fold running transversely to the direction of conveyance. The printed products are transported hanging from the grabs, so that a free margin of the respective product parts points downward in the direction of the print station. The trailing, second product part additionally has a prefold, whereby the free margin of the second product part juts over the free margin of the leading, first product part. Since the printed products are held by the fold, the first product part bears against the second product part before being lifted therefrom for printing purposes. For the purpose of lifting the two product parts one away from the other, in a section upstream of the print station an opening device which engages in the region of the free margins of the printed products and is in the form of a spiral, the spiral axis of which runs in the direction of the direction of conveyance of the conveyor device, is disposed beneath the conveyor device. As a result of the rotatable spiral, the first and second product part are now distanced from one another during the conveyance, in the region of the free margin, by the spiral acting upon the prefold of the second product part. Downstream viewed in the direction of conveyance, a fixed guide rail is disposed in such a way beneath the conveyor device that it reaches into the region of the spiral. The guide rail is shaped such that, from round about the middle, it steadily approaches the spiral toward the end of the spiral of the conveyor device viewed in the direction of conveyance and, in the region of the print station, runs parallel to the conveyor device. The printed products pre-opened by the spiral are hence further opened in the ascending region of the guide rail, whereby, on the inner side of the first and on the inner side of the second product part a band-shaped region comes to bear against the guide rail and is printed on at the print station.
With the abovementioned apparatuses, it is consequently possible to address or inscribe the printed products either only on an outer side or only on an inner side.